Cone Zone
225px |cost = 2 |class = Hearty |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |tribe = Environment |ability = Zombies here get +3 . |flavor text = You are about to enter another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of cones.}} Cone Zone is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives any zombie in it +3 . This ability persists until Cone Zone is overridden by another environment. Origins It is based on the different roadcones that the zombies wear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is named after the 1959 TV series The Twilight Zone. Its description is a reference to the opening narration of the last four Season 1 episodes of the aforementioned series. The original quote is: "You are about to enter another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!" Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description You are about to enter another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of cones. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment only costs 2 , so you can use it to protect your valuable early-game zombies from being destroyed such as Gargologist. You can also use it on Armored zombies like Conehead or Buckethead to improve their survival. Planetary Gladiator is especially useful with this environment, as you will be very well protected. Usually, on the early turns, your opponent can have Berry Blast or to take your zombies out. However, with the additional health, they have a chance to survive that turn and at the next turn, you can play tricks to make them have more health and stay alive that way. However, keep an eye on and classes that can instantly destroy a zombie or lower their stats. You will want to note that if you move a zombie out from that environment, it will lose -3 . This can also occur if any environment replaces this environment. If there is a zombie with 3 health or less you want to keep, do not remove this environment or move the zombie as it will be instantly destroyed. Against The environment boosts the health of a zombie by 3, which can be especially dangerous if that zombie is the crux of a specific deck, such as Gargologist in a Gargantuar deck or Team Mascot in a sports deck. In that case, try to replace that environment with one of yours to remove the health boost. You can also move zombies out of the environment using Banana Peel or Whipvine to make them also lose their health, but keep in mind that the zombie hero can play another zombie in that environment. Gallery IMG 3999.png|Cone Zone's statistics IMG 3998.png|Cone Zone's card ConeZoneCardImage.png|Cone Zone's card image Cone Zone.png|Cone Zone's textures Cone Zone HD.png|HD Cone Zone (seen in its statistics) Cone Zone Environment.png|HD Cone Zone (seen in-game) HowCanAlphaBaseShrink.jpeg|Cone Zone being played IMG 3997.png|Cone Zone on the field Giant Cone Zone.jpg|Gigantic Cone Zone due to a glitch Trivia *The cones in it include those from Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Neon Mixtape Tour, Modern Day, and Sky City. **There is also a translucent model cone in it; its design looks similar to the models in Holo-Flora and Triplication. *In the Russian version and other localized versions of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, this card has a mistake in the statistics, stating that this environment gives -3 to all zombies played in it. **It is most likely that this card was mistaken by the localization team with Sappy Place.